


Buried In Metal But A Million Memories

by ahri2003



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Body Horror, Crossover, Elizabeth is pretty much just Elizabeth from FNaF but as Zeref's daughter, F/M, Focuses on Natsu more, Implied/Referenced Torture, Nalu Week, Out of Character, Yeah... Also it's FNaF AU Fairy Tail :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahri2003/pseuds/ahri2003
Summary: Just NaLu Prompts of 2020 but FNaF AU---"These were you put your entries on..." Lucy asks him as he sits on the kitchen counter." What makes you say that?" He looks at her with an eyebrow raised."They're memories of our friendships with others right?" She says with a smile as he sheepishly smiles at her." Yeah...---Mard Geer sighs as he reads the entries." Even if this is full of pain and anguish... It still held memories being buried underneath the rusty metal of Freddy's,"
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 7





	1. Entry: Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Idk... First time posting here but ok...
> 
> This fic is pretty much just on FNaF AU... Yeah.

7/1/199?

_Do I really have to know if voices can be heard around you with emotions? I don't know... It's weird, that I'm writing these words with just whatever pops out of my head... Wait... Can you hear that?_  
_\---_  
_7/1/1984_

"Natsu!" Natsu was startled when he hears that familiar voice as he was engulf in a hug.

He sighs and laughs as he hugs her back." Why are you so excited? Did Snow Bear want to call me stupid again?"

Lucy laughs as she says it in a bubbly, jovial tone." I just want to spend time with our friends but..." She pouts when Natsu is looking at her in daze." Hey, are you listening to me?"

Natsu, who is busy enjoying how sweet her voice is when she is happy snaps out of it and chuckles." I'm listening just having fun listening to your voice... Why is that?"

" Erza wants for the five of us to go to Freddy's but sadly..." She softly says it with a frown." She wants to hang out with Cana... Gildarts' daughter,"

The pinkette just shrugs." What about Gray and Jellal?"

Lucy smiles again and laughs." Will go on with the two of us..."

" Oh..." He groans while Lucy just snickers then says it in a teasing tone.

"Oh, Natsu... What is it? Is it because your Snow Bear is there?" She says to him with a tone that he knows that she's speaking it in a playful way.

He just can't say a thing but to admire how sweet can the tone of her voice be.

It added with the smile that he loves.  
\---  
_'Can you hear me?' I asks myself as I write this while you're... Nevermind... Do you still remember that time you met_ _Plue_ _?_

 _It's been so long since you've last mentioned him..._  
_\---_  
7/7/1984

"Natsu!" The voice yells to him once again as he adjusts his scarf." Yo! What is it?"

"Look! I found a puppy, a cute one at that!" She happily says to him as she shows him a tiny white puppy, tilting its head at him, with tail wagging.

"He looks cute, right?" She says to him with a happiness laced in her voice when the puppy barks and licks her face  
He just rolls his eyes at her.

"It's cute but what about dragons?" He says with a snark.

Lucy giggles and says," You sound like a fox but a tough dragon."

Natsu laughs as he pats the dog on the head. He smiles when he hears her laughter, following her sweet voice.

"I told you he's cute, Captain!"  
\---  
_Do you also hear me when I'm calling to you?_

_\---_  
_7/14/1984_

"Natsu..." Lucy says to him in a soft, yet sweet voice as she sits next to him. He sighs while he gaze at the night sky.

"Don't you think that the stars are beautiful?" She asks him as he is busy fixing his scarf then laughs.

" They're beautiful... But I heard from Jellal that they're everywhere and shine bright every time the night is there," Natsu says to her while she giggles.

" Listening to Jellal's rambles about Astrology huh? They're beautiful but I prefer to look at the Stars for the Constellation, something that he is slightly not into it. Do you want to know why?" She says as she looks at the sleeping puppy in between them.

" They might be patterns or directions for travellers to use to guide themselves but I feel like they're watching us... Can you find that interesting?"

Natsu blinks then sighs to laugh slowly." Must be why you're such a smarty pants to help me when we almost got lost in the forest ,huh?"

" Hey! It's not my fault that you said that you want to get out of your house because of... You know," she pouts at him then laughs when Natsu wraps the scarf around her neck.

" What are you doing?" She asks him, with a sweet smile that he always loves.

And so is how her voice soothes him as he listens.

"It must be chilly, so why not?" He laughs as he watches her blushing then she wacks him on the head.

" Idiot!"  
\---  
_Do you have any regrets when this happened to us?_

 _I'm sorry..._  
\---  
10/7/1987

Lucy approaches him with a sad smile as she grabs his hand." What happened?"

He sighs as he adjusts the bandages on his bleeding arm and looks at her.

'They've been here for two years now...'

"Is he still out there? Can we get out?" She says with hope in her voice, something that he doesn't want to take away.

He haven't heard her joyful laughter for two years... And so is her voice that gives off a sound of joyful innocence.

How naive they could be...

"I'm sorry, Lucy..." He looks away, his ears droop when she sees him frowning.

" What makes you think of that? It's only a nightmare for all of us right?!" She says to him as she bitterly says it.

He flinches when he hears that her voice is different... Like she is scared.

"Lucy..."

Lucy backs away and glares at him." Why are you sorry?"

Natsu gulps and says the words that causes a big problem for them." Gray told me that... We're sealed off from the outside world... And-"

The blonde just laughs and says it in a harsh tone." Please, tell em this is a nightmare! I want to get out of here!"

" Lucy..."

" Please tell me this is a nightmare and we can get out of here..." She says to him with sadness and despair in her voice as she hugs him.

Natsu is speechless as he hugs her back." Just sleep... Just dream Lucy. It's only a nightmare..."  
\---  
_I'm sorry..._

_I'm so fucking sorry._  



	2. Entry: Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not heavily NaLu but ok...

5/28/1998

"I'm asking you, Natsu..." Elizabeth asks him as he sits there, covered with blood and bruises, holding a glare at her.

"What are your biggest regrets?" She calmly asks him, looking at him with glowing green eyes.

Natsu didn't reply.

Elizabeth just smiles as she grabs his hair, pulling him close to her.

She made an eye contact with his dull olive green eyes, which he glares at her.

"Tell me, I'm sure, Dad wouldn't mind if I could spend time with his brother... After all... "She gives him a smile.

" We have a lot in common... So tell me what are your regrets? Is it the regrets of wanting to go back in the past where you wanted to know more about ourselves? Is it the anguish of being stuck that you regretted that you waste your time and couldn't think how to move forward? " She asks him as he just looks away.

Elizabeth smiles and whispers in a cold calculating tone. "Or is it the agony of losing everything that you can't think of yourself in order to move on from all of the mistakes you've made... "

Natsu finally looks at her.

" What are the mistakes you've want to get rid of? Is it being a part of this Family..." 

He glares at her once more when she mentions that word. A word of irony in his tongue that it feels foreign for him.

"Or is it about wanting to have a reunion with your Family, that you cherish, despite the damaged you've caused to your own... We're supposed to have a Party, for me... "

" What... Bullshit are you saying?" He asks her." You're just doing this to taunt me again, huh?"

Elizabeth frowns when she hears that." Natsu... Father is disappointed of you, you didn't accept the invitation to our dance. Can you see him there?" 

Natsu's body became stiff as he sees Zeref's figure behind the door. His fox ears twitches trying to hear what he is muttering to him.

"You see his invitation is a gift... Isn't it true or are you misinformed, when you try to set ourselves on fire?" She whispers behind him, smiling.

Natsu quickly stands up and hurls his fist at her but falls when he was thrown on the floor by Elizabeth.

Elizabeth just frowns." I'm doing this because I don't want to see you being so obsessed of worshipping your Father like some Deity!"

The red head glares at him as she stomps on his left hip where she last impaled him." Natsu... Is that one of your regrets?" She calmly asks him as it sent chills down his back.

He looks at Zeref, hoping he'll let her daughter stop what she's doing.

"If I have a brother, like you. I wouldn't hesitate to scoop your organs out like ice cream and wear your skin. Then be thrown out of the sewers and find a new body just to gather this Family. Do you know why-"

" Elizabeth..." Zeref calls her name as she stands elegantly like a doll.

" I guess it's time for me to have a chat with my brother... After all, we haven't spoke properly for almost a decade... Please leave, "

" But-"

" Leave. " Zeref says in a harsh tone as she leaves.

Natsu looks at his brother with terror in his face as he slowly stands up.

He finally wants to vomit whatever in his stomach as he sees his face.

"Is that what happened to you after that time Gildarts' ruined house collapses or is the fact, I almost killed you in the fire? " He glares at him, trying to hide his fear when he sees him.

" Natsu... Is that also your regrets?" His brother asks him out of nowhere as he stiffens.

" What do you want about me? " he whispers when Zeref's face or what used to be. His face is now sunken and hollow just like how the rest of his body looks like a decaying flesh yet still breathing. 

"I just want to interrogate you..." He eeriely smiles at him." Do you know where are we? "

He shakes his head and glares at him.

" It's pretty much in Circus Baby's Pizza World. Much like Freddy's but better, " he says with a smug smile.

" To be fair... Is that your regrets that you didn't die but became a walking zombie just to murder more children for your sick ways? " Natsu coldly asks him. He was then pinned against the wall by him.

" No... I don't kill anymore. But what about your regrets, is it the agony of being alive when you're supposed to move forward? " His brother coldly says as he smiles.

" Why are you asking me about the agony?" 

"Agony..." He whispers as he lets go of him, causing Natsu to fall on the floor. " A strong negative emotion, capable to fuel any object like Remnant, "

" Aren't both of those the same? " He gets up, feeling disgusted from the thought of him, standing in front of him.

"Yes but Remnant requires a soul to bound them to an object... Agony is a part of it, a negative emotion, " Zeref says to him.

" Yeah... Much like how your bullshit involves murder," Natsu sighs hoping that he'll leave.

" Much like how your hatred of me is... Also Agony. You're bound to what I've committed and so is you... But I'm asking you, your Regrets... " Zeref coldly asks him as Natsu panics hoping to find any object around the room.

He takes his senses well, despite not trusting it.

He sees a couch and a fireplace, suitable for warmth.

'Fireplace... Fire?'

He sighs, realizing the fire poker that he grabs it and points it at his throat. 

"Get me out of here or else..."

Zeref smiles. " Or else what?"

Natsu then spots a set of Surgical tools as he runs for it then proceeds to grab a butcher knife and slash one of his brother's leg so deep that he feels like he amputated it. 

Not wasting more time, he tries to get out of the place but realizes that this is place is big.

He sighs when he hears a loud noise coming from that room but he takes a run, realizing that the exit has creepy dolls and a mirror room? 

Natsu just don't want to trust himself from this but he knows it.

He takes another run hoping he could made it past the playroom of dolls, which creeps him out.

Then he made it to the halls which has mirrors everywhere.

He listens to the sounds as much as he could reminiscing it.

'Regrets? ' he asks himself as he walks to his left.

'I don't even know anymore... What is it? Did I just try to salvage everything only for it to be thrown away like a scrap? ' he asks once more as he stops to listen to the sounds.

'But then... Why am I still here?'

His thoughts were interrupted when he sees a silhouette of a familiar blonde.

'Lucy?' he tries to trust his sense of smell first. He could take in her familiar scent, but is she there?

"Lucy!" He tries to run to her not until he stops realizing that there is something wrong.

Lucy had her back face towards him. And was standing in an elegant way, something that she wouldn't even do.

"Luce?" He calls her only for her to grab the fire poker then impale him through the stomach.

"Natsu..." The tone of her voice is sharp yet calm, something that you can hear when someone gives you comfort yet it sounds like you can't trust them.

Then Lucy changes into a familiar red-head smiling at him." So... Is she also one of the regrets you've made... To let her die..."

Natsu then falls limply which she catches him then runs her fingers through his hair, soothing him like he's a child who drop his ice cream.

"The regrets of not putting something back together... It'll never end... "


	3. Entry: Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if they're flirting but ok...

8/10/1997

Lucy smiles as she has a conversation with Gray over some things that they find interesting.

She smiles and laughs while Gray heads with her to collect scraps of metal while talking about anything that they could talk to.

The two were interrupted by Erza, a golden bear with empty eyes who gives them a calm look.  
"Something wrong?" Gray asks her as she stands still.

Erza just sighs as she rests her arm against the wall." Nothing... Just asking where you two been heading to?"

" Just some scraps why?" Lucy asks her, curiosly.

The red-head just sighs." Natsu is just busy... And besides... I'm in the mood to just take the scraps with Gray,"

"Why?" The raven-haired man with brown bear ears raises a brow when Erza says it.

" I said so... After all, Ze- he's been missing for weeks now," she says with a shrug.

" We know but I'll check on Natsu, first," Lucy smiles while Erza just sighs.

" They're still close even if Natsu was not happy with the news," Gray sighs as he looks at the blonde.

" Totally... He's still bothered with it..."

"I heard that they're flirting though," Erza snickers at the thought of it.

" What makes you say that?" Gray asks her as he follows her.

"You'll see..." She says with a wink.  
\---  
Lucy opens the curtains of the Pirate's Cove and sighs when she sees a familiar pirate fox with pink hair, sulking in the corner.

"What are you doing?" She asks him as he flinches and turns around to look at her.

"I'm fine, why?" He asks her.

"Nothing... But," she frowns when she realizes that his right eye is now replaced with an eye patch.

She recalled Erza once have an eye patch on her right eye due to an accident but surprisingly, she wonders how her right eye turned out fine after a week.

_"It's a weird part of Zeref Dragneel... I don't even know why,"_

The words she spoke to Jellal, who is now a purple rabbit, just not talking much but he's calm and... Nice?

"I know that you're looking at my right eye there..." Natsu frowns as he stands up to touch her shoulder.

" Sorry... Just wanting to make sure, how it is?" She sheepishly asks him.

" It's just like Erza's eyes now... Empty like the abyss, if you stares at," he snarks causing the blonde to laugh.

" It's not funny," he sighs but hides his smirk.

"You still know how to make some remarks, huh, Captain?" She says with a wink causing him to blush.

" Are you hitting on me, now?"

"Nope!" He shrugs causing her to smile and pats his head.

" See? You'll be doing great once that eye has healed and we can handle this... Anyway, does he-" Lucy says as she looks at the corner to find a lot of tools that are used for mechanical means.

"Is this what you've been doing?" She asks him as he grabs some of the scrap metal.

" I'm salvaging some of these in order to track him down... Fuck, " he groans as he sits in the corner.

" Let me help you with some of those, if you'd like?" She winks at him as he rolls his eye.

" Sure, " he smirks then winks at her, causing her to blush.

" Natsu! "  
\---  
" Told you, they're flirting... " Erza smirks while Gray and Jellal sighs.


	4. Entry: Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... This is the last one...
> 
> "Buried in Metal but in a million memories, the temperature is rising to a thousand degrees... "

2/8/1985

"Lucy!" Natsu yells with a smile as he hugs her.

She laughs and hugs him back." What are you doing here, I thought you're supposed to go with Gray," she says to him as he shrugs.

"Zeref is busy and pretty much let me do some stuff with, you know," he sighs as he sits on the couch.

"Oh..." She frowns." At least, your friend is here," she gives him a wink.

Natsu just grins." Well, Elizabeth is asleep and you can spend time in the living room, if you'd like..."

" Maybe, I'll serve myself a drink," the blonde says with a smile as she heads to the kitchen.

" Ok..." The pinkette blushes as he sits on the couch.  
\---  
 _"You are so easy to talk to but I'd rather hide what my brother has been doing..."_  
 _\---_  
Lucy grabs her drink but stops when she sees a journal.

She hates being nosy but she curiously grabs it.

"Who owns this journal?" She asks herself.'I hope it's not Mr. Dragneel...'

She grabs it and sighs as she sees the initials of E.N.D.

'END... Weird...' she opens the journal and sighs realizing how uorganized it is, but the handwriting is clean.

"Lucy..." She instantly closes the book and turns around to find Natsu leaning against the wall, arms crossed across his chest.

"Nothing... Just-"

"Is that my journal?" He asks her calmly as she hands it back.

"I'm sorry for being nosy but-"

Natsu just chuckles." It's ok... I'm not good with words to write a journal,"

"Oh..." Lucy sighs." Weird that you have neat handwriting..."

"Hey!" He frowns.

"I'm kidding... What are you writing there, anyway?"

Natsu looks at her." Nothing... Just weird stuff, since some guy named Mard Geer told me to write whatever I'm feeling... Sounds like Psychological shit to me," he says with a shrug.

"Oh... But they seem interesting... Like writing a diary?" She says to him.

" Kind of..."

" Well..."

" What is it, weirdo?" Natsu raises a brow.

"These were you put your entries on..." Lucy asks him as he sits on the kitchen counter.

" What makes you say that?" He looks at her with an eyebrow raised.

"They're memories of our friendships with others right?" She says with a smile as he sheepishly smiles at her.

" Yeah..."

"I bet that you can make good memories out of it," Lucy giggles in which he sighs.

"Yeah, good memories are better to write here..."  
\---  
"Good memories..." Natsu sighs as he leans against the wall, adjusting the bandage on his right eye.

"But why is it full of agony now?" He asks himself as he looks at the dark puddle beside him, which is not the usual red.

"Agony... Is this too strong to even become one?"   
\---  
Mard Geer sighs as he reads the entries." Even if this is full of pain and anguish... It still held memories being buried underneath the rusty metal of Freddy's,"

He sighs as he reads the neatly written notes until the writing became messy and now contained with blood.

"Shame, this happens to you, Natsu Dragneel..."


End file.
